The Bioinformatics Core (BC) works with the WV-INBRE Genomics Core (GC) at Marshall University (MU) and West Virginia University (WVU) GC to deliver integrated analysis of Next Generation Sequencing (NGS) and microarray data sets. NGS and microarray data analysis are and will be provided to network investigators as a full service from planning and experimental design, through DNA/RNA Quality Control (QC), wet lab experimentation with Quality Analysis (QA), data analysis and interpretation, to delivery of results, and discussion of their significance and additional methods of analysis. Under our service model, investigators must meet with BC and GC staff to discuss experimental design, methods of analysis, expected outcomes and costs prior to the initiation of any experimentation (full description of service plan is provided under section 11(3)). A separate description of the GC as an optional Core is provided as part of this application. Members of the BC and the GC work together on most of these services.